Lost Princess
by British Wolfie
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. One day she gets herself lost in a forest and is taken in by a young woman, she forgets her royal life and falls in love with a boy in the village. What if her family find her? Will they accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well I'm back with a new story and don't worry I will update my bonus chapters for OAUC sooner or later. **

**-Shameless Advertising-**

**Read my Inuyasha story! It was my first story and named Of Alternate Universes and Crisises. **

**-End of Shameless Advertising-**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

The Queen of the great Kingdom of Tomoeda was distraut. It seemed as though she would not get the daughter that she had so dearly wished for. The King was happy enough, he had a son and heir.

The Gods above seemed to be smiling upon her as she was deemed pregnant. Nine months later, she was blessed with a beautiful baby girl and the Queen was overjoyed with her. The beautiful baby girl had a little head of auburn hair and shining emerald eyes. Once it had been cleaned up and had stopped crying, she was handed to Queen Nadeshiko and emerald eyes peered up at the beautiful face of her mother. On the little princess' ankle was a birth mark. It formed a little cherry blossom. At once, Nadeshiko thought of the perfect name. Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Tears of joy came to King Fujitaka when he held his little daughter in his arms and little Touya held wonder at how small his little sister was. The sight was one of peace, contentment and happiness.

**3 years later**

3 year old Sakura ran through the castle gardens, a small white puppy loping after her and Kero flying after her in his miniature form.

The miniature puppy's ears were lightly speckled with a golden brown. Its caramel eyes sparkled and its tongue lolled in happiness. The name of the puppy was Yuki. She really did enjoy being around the small girl, whose happiness was extremely contagious. And we all know what Kero looks like.

Queen Nadeshiko looked on as her little girl ran towards her older brother. Touya was now 8 and loved his sister dearly. They tumbled around in the long grass until sunset. The sky was tinted in a wash of fiery orange and pretty pink. The small group started to walk towards the castle, near the edge of the forest that fenced off the palace gardens. Little Sakura saw a sparkle.

It was small and bright, like a miniature star. Sakura and Yuki followed it into the forest, leaving Touya behind. They were in the middle of a race so Touya was quite a few metres ahead before he looked behind to see where she was.

Horror flooded into his little face.

Sakura was gone.

"SAKURA!!!!"

King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko rushed out. By the time Touya had explained what happened, Nadeshiko was in hysterics. Tears ran down her face as she cried her heart out.

**-In The Forest-**

Sakura giggled as she followed the little star, many others were surrounding her. They were all different colours. And completely beautiful. They led her to a village and in particular, a small cottage. It was thatched and its small front garden was decorated by a whole rainbow of flowers. One by one, the lights flew into one, momentarily making them glow until the light died down.

Sakura herself began to feel sleepy and fell onto the soft grass surrounding the flowers, their fragrant scent lulling her to sleep.

--

Dawn broke.

Emerald green eyes opened as the little girl stretched. She sat up and the first thing she saw was a young girl, about her age walk out the door. She was followed by a woman by the name of Sonomi. Sakura had heard someone call to her a few minutes before. The pair's eyes widened. Sakura was welcomed in. Her pretty dress was soiled with mud and grass stains, as well as being torn at the hem and her sleeves.

The young girl with raven hair and violet eyes introduced her self as Tomoyo Daidouji. She lent Sakura a leaf green cotton dress her mother had made for her. Her mother was a seamstress and was teaching Tomoyo how to sew.

"What is your name?" Sonomi asked in her soothing voice.

"Sakura"

"Sakura who?"

"I don't remember"

This didn't seem to surprise Sonomi as the next thing she said was "The fairies must have made you forget. They do that, it is how Tomoyo and I got here when she was a baby, about 2 weeks old. How old are you Sakura? And when is your birthday?"

"I am 3 years old and my bithday is the 1st of April."

"Tomoyo is also 3 and... 5 months and 2 days younger than you! You may stay here since we have never seen you around."

"I can't! That would be in..in..intruding!" Sakura stuttered with a blush. Sonomi's eyes widened, Sakura was 3 and yet she knew such a big word.

"Aww! What a sweet little puppy and what a cute little stuffed animal!" Tomoyo cried out as Kero got more and more annoyed. He was ignored for so long then he was called a stuffed animal! And so he exploded at the little girl.

"How dare you call me that! I am the great Cerberus, guardian of the Clow cards and the controller of the cards marked under the symbol of the sun!"

"Kero! How could you!? They were offering us a place to stay! How could you be so rude?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kero sulked, mumbling that he was sorry and that he would forgive her if he got some food. Sakura was apologising for his behaviour all the more. Nevertheless, she, Kero and Yuki were ushered into the house and were looked after for the rest of that year and quite a few afterwards.

**Meanwhile, in the royal palace**

King Fujitaka was rallying the troops. He was going to look for his daughter within all his lands. It would take years of searching to be finally sure that his darling cherry blossom was either dead, or returned to him. And he wasn't going to stop until he was sure. It was all he could do to hopefully restore his wife to her former self, as happy as she was before Sakura was lost.

**To be continued....**

**A/N Well whatd'ya think???? Was it good? R&R please! NOT REST AND RELAXATION!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And I'm back! Good thing there's no more SATs for year 9s in England anymore! YAY! Anyways, ENJOY!!!! This is, in my view, a bad chappie. Nothing interesting, until the end that is, and lots of time jumps.**

**Chapter 2**

**12 YEARS LATER**

A skirt swished around the slender legs of a pair of girls of 15.

Sakura Daidouji (she had been adopted by Sonomi) had wavy, auburn hair down to her waist. Her sparkling emerald eyes glittered like jewels as she giggled at something her companion had said. She was wearing a pretty pale green skirt that had simple pink ropes tied at the waist. On the end of the ropes were pretty faux jewels that were cherry blossom shaped and boasting a pure white diamond colouring. Leading to the jewel on the end, she had a few beads of every colour. She was wearing a white top. The sleeves were puffy, long and tight at the wrists. At the centre of the neck of the top was a slit, held together by a white ribbon that tied into a floppy bow at the top. So that she preserved her modesty, she wore a pale pink strappy top underneath. There was also a small nacklace around her neck, it was a small pink key with a star in the centre.

A small white puppy was following her.

Her and her companion were carrying books.

Her companion, Tomoyo Daidouji (Sakura's adoptive sister) , was also very beautiful. Her long raven hair was tied into a plait that reached midback. She was wearing a dress that was a bit lower than her knee. It was a pale lavender colour, with white lace at the hem, around the v-neck and on the sleeves. The sleeves were spgghetti straps egded in lace. Around her waist, there was a belt of white material. The top of the material was just bellow her bust and the bottom was just higher than her hips. It had a beautiful design of assorted, lavender coloured flowers, scattered around, embroidered onto the strip of fabric. It was held there by a white ribbon laced through holes cut into the material and tied into a bow at the bottom. On her feet were a pair of sandles, like Sakura had on her feet. Tomoyo had a bracelet with a small purple key on it, as small as Sakura's. It had a small black treble clef in the center instead of the star.

She was holding a small yellow bearlike creature in her white and silver fabric shoulderbag. The creature had wings and its mouth seemed to be moving and the wings seemed to flap every now and again.

Sakura giggled at something Kero had said. The pair walked into a building that was a bit bigger than the rest of the village. It was time for school.

**Lesson 1 - Maths**

Sakura and Tomoyo listened carefully while the teacher drone on about Algebraic equations and such. However, there was a BIG difference between the two girls. Tomoyo was watching and understanding. Sakura, on the other hand, was watching and failing to comprehend anything the teacher was saying, let alone do work!

Since Tomoyo sat in front of Sakura, she turned around to try to explain. Unfortunately, she gave up, seeing as Sakura was a hopeless case. It was a wonder that Sakura had gotton so far, barely scraping a passing mark each year. This was Sakura's least favourite subject. Unsurprisingly.

**Lesson 2 and 3- Food Tech. AKA Home Economics in America. (It lasts 2 hours, each lesson lasts 1 hour each)**

Today was a free lesson and they were able to make anything they wanted. It was the day before the summer holidays, after all. They enjoyed this lesson thoroughly, Kero, however, was unable to see what they were cooking, as he had been banned from the cookery room for obvious reasons. Yuki, on the other hand, helped

**Flashback**

The room was a mess. Plates had been smashed, class students and the teacher were hiding under a table, all apart from Sakura. The trail of chaos ended at the paws of the one and only plushy Kero. He had devoured the food in the bat of an eyelid. Sakura was scolding Kero who was ignoring her as he sat contentedly in a plate, patting his rather large stomach.

**End Flashback**

Sakura had chosen to make a traditional english Victoria cake, dusted in icing sugar. It's filling was a sweet strawberry jam, with real bits of strawberries and butter icing, a delicious combination. Enough to make your mouth water.

Tomoyo had chosen to make a medium spice curry that smelt soo good, the entire class flocked around it just to smell and see the dish, imagine the taste if it smelt so good. It had an array of spices, enough of each to make a great smell but stay less than spicy and Tomoyo had garnished it with a small sprig of coriander. Yummy!

It's no wonder they had passed this lesson with flying colours.

**Lunch**

Not very interesting. Kero just devoured Sakura's food, Tomoyo's food and their various friends' food. Chiharu and Naoko's stomachs were left unfed, as were Sakura's and Tomoyo's. Luckily, the four weren't very hungry after they had eaten Tomoyo's curry, Chiharu's spaghetti, Naoko's vegetable soup and for desert, Sakura's cake.

**Lesson 4 - Art**

The group were sitting there in art, adding colour to a fantasy picture they had been working on. The full term (semester in America) was based on the theme of fantasy. The first half term, they had made detailed clay statues of mythical creatures. The second half was dedicated to making a picture. It was fantastic. This was one of their favourite subjects.

Sakura's painting was inspired by Kero's larger form. Ceroberus was prowling facing the person looking at the picture, his eyes seemed to follow you around the room and he seemed to growl at you, fangs bared. The background was a plain black, making his golden coat seem to glow.

Tomoyo's painting was of a nymph, her face upturned towards the moon. She was bathed in the silver light. This made the pool of water she seemed to be walking along smimmered with an ethereal light and small lights floated around her. There was a figure in each of the glowing lights. They were faeries.

Chiharu's painting was of a unicorn, standing regally in a field. the picture was in black and white. The effect was breathtaking. It was painted as though you were stood, watching the unicorn behind a tree, it's horn was gleaming in the light of the sun.

Naoko's picture was done in chalks. The picture was of a mermaid sitting on a piece of driftwood in the middle of the sea combing her hair. It was at sunset and the blue of the water shone a sapphire blue. The sky was a pinkish was that had streaks of fiery orange. The sun was the same orange that was smudged with red. This made the blue of the mermaid's hair stand out and the serene green of her tail was covered in a white sheen to make it look like it was wet, infact, her whole body had a sheen of white.

**End of School Day**

Sakura returned home, with three slices of her cake. One of them was being eaten by Kero. One was for herself. The other was for Sonomi, or Auntie, as Sakura liked to call her. She knew she was adopted. On the way home, she and Tomoyo split because Tomoyo had an errand to do. Sakura walked home with Kero and almost walked into her friend and guardian, Yukito Tsukishiro. Yukito was quite friendly, the complete opposite of his cold alter-ego Yue. His eyes shone with happiness when he saw who it was. Although, the effect on Sakura was quite different. Her face ressembled that of a blushing tomato. Sakura had developed a crush on the dark grey haired male.

They greeted and walked home together. Sakura gave up her slice of cake and decided to give the peice she kept for herself to Yukito. He was kind and insisted that they shared it. He said it was delicious and that Sonomi was going to love it. They split their ways when they came to the Daidouji residence. It was a large house as Sonomi owned a sucessful clothing shop that Tomoyo made clothes for. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko modeled the clothes every Saturday.

"Auntie! I'm home! Tomoyo has gone to run an errand for you."

Sonomi came down the flight of stairs. She ushered Sakura into the Kitchen. She sat her down and slowly looked into the eyes of the girl that was her daughter.

"As you know, our house is very large and we have plenty of extra room."

"Yes Auntie. Why?"

"Well, we are having guests to stay. They are the son and neice of a friend of mine. I would like your help with decoration the rooms to their taste."

"Of course! Do you know them well?"

"Yes, I would like you to decorate one room in peach, white, yellow and red, for a female. The other is for a male, I would like it in green, blue and white."

Sakura saluted to her 'mother' and gave her the slice of cake she had saved. Sakura rushed to the shops to buy paint, duvet and pillow covers and the furniture to get delivered the next morning. She brought the paint home and started the paint work. She worked for a while and recieved help from Tomoyo. Sakura had great taste in room designing. She had designed hers and Tomoyo's room and it had turned out fine. Sonomi had decided to design her own room. And so, she started with the white room first.

**Later**

Sakura came out of the green room next to her own bedroom. The room next to that was the white room. She was covered in paint and sported overalls and they were covered in paint, yet Sakura came out not touched by the paint. She washed up and went down to get her dinner. Tomoyo had gone earlier, she had done her job. Sakura was just laying down the carpet after finishing the detail on the walls. She just needed the furniture and that was going to come tomorrow. Soon after dinner, she went to her pink, green and white room, and fell asleep straight away.

**The next day**

Sakura woke up late but refreshed. She had a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and got changed befor going to breakfast. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, tied with a white band. She was wearing a white and silver zip-up hoodie over a white cap sleeved top. She was wearing a grey denim pleated mini skirt that just touched her knees, with a silver chain belt with silver glittery cherry blossoms on the ends. On the feet were a pair of silver glittering leg warmers and a pair of white and silver adidas trainers.

After breakfast, she was drawn by voices. One male and one female talking to the familiar voice of Sonomi.

They were standing at the entrance of the house, both dark haired, the young male had chocolate brown hair but the young female had dark brown, almost black hair. Sakura gasped.

The female seemed very happy to be here, but it was the boy she was worried about. He seemed like he was angry, like he didn't need to be here, like he didn't _want _to be here.

**Sakura's POV**

What could be wrong, what could we have done to have angered him? Had he somehow found out that he was the only male in the house? Surely that can't be it! We have Eriol and Yamazaki and Yukito and a lot more males in the village.

His face looked up and a memory stirred deep inside of me. It's all fuzzy, from before I got here, with Tomoyo and Sonomi. And then he turned around and he stares into my eyes. My heart beats faster, no male has ever held my gaze for more than 5 seconds, it was deemed disrespectable by the village to hold the gaze of the opposite sex for too long.

But I'm breaking the rule too. I was staring into his golden ember eyes as he stared into my emeralds. The girl tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look away and a slight tint of red colouring his cheeks. I turned away and slammed straight into Tomoyo I hurriedly said sorry and rushed down the stairs, pausing slightly to compose myself.

I walked past casually, stealing a glance at the boy, before Sonomi grabbed my arm and said:

"Show our guests to their rooms please!"

"Hi, I'm Sakura, what are your names?"

"Oh..My name is MeiLin Li and this is my cousin, Syaoran. Don't mind him, I think he's overwhelmed by the size of your house, our house is slightly smaller and a bit more complicated, we've lived there for years and we STILL get lost!"

I giggled at that. I showed Syaoran his room first, it was quite large and next to mine, the whole back wall was glass and there were panels of stained glass, depicting pictures of the sea, boats or fish and pure white curtains. They showered rays of colour anound the room, the walls were white with green and blue stripes changing in sizes and the floor was a soft white carpet. The bed was silver with pale blue and green sheets with white silouettes of white seahorses. The wardrobe was white and silver, there was alsoan ensuite bathroom with a white bathtub, toilet and basin. It was tiled in blue and green tiles, varying it shades with random sparks of silver tiles here and there.

Next was MeiLin's room. Her room was slightly larger than Syaoran's with the same wall of glass. There were no stain glass panels however. Her curtains were a pale cream with various climbing flowers up its length. Her walls were peach with a design of climbing roses on the far wall, they were randomly placed on a background of ivy painted carefully and with care. Each leaf was original and no two were the same. The roses were in pink, red, white and peach. Her carpet was a luscious red and very soft. Her furniture was white, with matching bed, vanity, stools and a soft fluffy sofa. Her bed was a cluster of throw pillows with single teddy bear about the size of her forearm. It was white with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. The ensuite bathroom was peach with a large bath that had sunken into the floor like a pool.

"Woah! How did you do this in a day?!?!" This was Syaoran. He wasn't easy to surprise but that was pretty amazing.

MeiLin had all but fainted. She dived onto her bed and snuggled upto her bear. She read the lable and gave Sakura a hug to say thank you for her marvellous room and the bear.

Syaoran retired to his own room, well he tried to, He was stopped by Kero's incessant cries for food and Yuki following closly behind. Yuki jumped straight into Sakura's arms and she was forced to intoduce the pair of them before taking Kero down for some food and settled him down with his PS3. She was joined by MeiLin to take Yuki for a walk. They strolled out to the village and took MeiLin to the shop where they met Tomoyo. Bad move.

"Yay! More manequins *ahem* I mean people to make clothes for! OH HO HO HO! This will be fun."

Tomoyo forced MeiLin onto the raised platform and took all kinds of measurements. This was when Tomoyo noticed a necklace much like hers and Sakura's. It was white key with a red rose entwined around it. Tomoyo pretended not to notice and stiffled a little giggle when her own key 'accidently' slipped out of her shirt and reted ontop of her top, thus eliciting a small gasp from MeiLin. It was then did she notice the pink key hanging around Sakura's neck. Her eyes widened further and she became a statue for quite a few seconds before dragging them into a clearing in the forest. Sakura cast a shield so that no one would find them, she then summoned Syaoran who seemed utterly surprised.

"I feel that he would want to know...am I wrong?"

With that Sakura summoned her Star staff.

**Key of the star,**

**With powers burning bright, **

**Reveal the staff,**

**And shine your light! **

**Release! **

The symbol of her power appeared. She pulled out her pink pouch, decorated with a golden star and scattered cherry blossoms and showed MeiLin and Syaoran the first card which happened to be The Flower. Now it was Tomoyo's turn.

**Key of music,**

**Reveal yourself before me,**

**Show me the power,**

**Within my Melody!**

**Release!**

Tomoyo's staff appeared, the same size as Sakura's but in lilac. At the top was a ring with a single black treble clef. Where the ring was attached to the base, was a blue sapphire, burning with power. She pulled out a small pouch, purple in colour and boasted black musical notes, varying in size. Inside were cards like Sakura's but were purple and instead of the star, she had a dark purple treble clef.

MeiLin trusted them with her secret cards and staff,as they did wth her, as Syaoran revealed his sword and ofudas.

**Key of nature,**

**Make yourself known,**

**The power of nature,**

**Shall now be shown!**

**Release!**

Meilin's silvery white staff appeared in her hand, same size as the other staffs. It was gorgeous with a single crystal rose climbing up around the pole, it's green crystal stem gleaming in the light and its single bloom perched itself on the top, glittering in the sun. MeiLin too had a set of cards. They were white and had the same backing as the other two except it was a symbol of nature that replaced the star and the treble clef.

Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes as she rattled on about costume ideas and filming chances.

Meanwhile, everyone sweatdropped.

**A/N What do you think? The chants for Tomoyo and MeiLin are mine, I made them up so if you want to use them, ask first please! Over 3000 words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**Review! **

**Even if you hate it!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it, as a reward, here's the next chapter! Sorry bout the long wait!**

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**_

_**YUKITO IS YUE! I FORGOT TO MENTION!!!!! -_-'**_

_**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Now let's start with a BANG!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"You know the plan, now go through with it."

"Yes, yes. The brats will be gone by the end of this month." With that the young male with unruly hair and amber eyes ran swiftly and silently through the village, back to a dark house.

-------

The next morning, Syaoran got up late. He walked down in his pajamas, namely a pair of loose trousers without a top, revealing his toned chest to the other, female residents of the house.

MeiLin seemed indifferent, much like Sonomi, he was far too young for her, after all. Tomoyo drooled and Sakura blushed and looked away. Oblivious to all the attention he was receiving from Tomoyo and Sakura, Syaoran made himself toast, before getting changed into a pair of trainers, a loose T-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. He headed outside with his sword and ofudas to train.

"Why don't you three join him? You could use some training... plus you could ogle at him some more Tomoyo, Sakura...!"

The two named blushed as red as chilli and went to get dressed.

Sakura dressed in one of Tomoyo's costumes. This one was a white off the shoulder top with a pink spaghetti strapped tee underneath. The pink shirt was decorated with a cute cartoon of Yuki in the corner, it clung to her moderately well. On her head was a head band with cute little floppy ears attached. Her skort[1] was white and had a cute sparkly, sheer pink material tied sarong style around her waist. It also had a little fluffy tail attached to it. She grabbed her cards and joined Tomoyo and MeiLin.

Tomoyo was dressed in something similar except she was dressed in purple and she had Kero in the corner and she was a lioness, her cute little ears and long tail were golden in colour.

MeiLin had been dragged by Tomoyo and unsurprisingly had a costume for her too, it was only a matter of time before she got Syaoran too. She was looking adorable in blue, she had her teddy bear in the corner and she had cute white bear ears and a bear's tail.

When the three headed out nto the sun, they found that in the 15 minutes that they spent changing, Syaoran had been training, hard. He had gotten too hot to keep his top on and the girls walked out at the exact moment that his torso was revealed to the sun, glistening with sweat in the light.

Tomoyo had almost fainted at the sight and Sakura once again looked away. She and MeiLin left to actually do some training, returning to drag a gawking Tomoyo away to their training grounds. By now, it was 10:00 and a group of girls had gathered to watch the oblivious Syaoran train. This was no problem.

Until he was getting ready to practice magic. Still oblivious, he looked in his bag. When he pulled out the familiar dark green leather pouch, the girls got alarmed and pulled him to their training spot, deep in the forest, where Sonomi had secretly built a training hut.

It was large and the interior was beautiful, filled with the calming sound of running water and the slight musty perfume of bamboo. There were large bonsai trees to liven up the place and several manakins leaning against the back wall. They served as target practice, as they were all at least slightly charred and/or was impressive.

There was a separate room and Tomoyo promptly dragged Syaoran into it.

He came out ten of minutes later in a pair of dark green trousers and a navy blue top, when he turned around, they saw that he had his initials, SL, on the back in silver thread, with a pair of twin silver dragon intwining themselves around the bold letters. he also had on a pair of navy and silver trainers on.

Tomoyo and MeiLin paired whilst Syaoran and Sakura sparred and dueled in hand to hand battles or sword fighting or magic. After getting the drift, Tomoyo and MeiLin mirrored, you know, like monkey see, monkey do.

They had to go in for dinner and by that time, they were hungry and sweaty. They ran into their own respective showers, each resting their poor limbs for a couple of minutes before coming down for dinner. They were all, of course dressed by Tomoyo.

Sakura had her waist length hair down with two plaits starting from above her ears pulled back and held there by silver ornamental hair pins in the shape of a butterflies. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with silver buterflies flying up the leg, leaving a trail of silver behind them. She had a silver chain belt slung loosely over her hips. They had 'SAKURA' in cursive writing in the center. Her top was cap sleeved and had a large silver star in the corner, and a scattered trail of smaller stars in a curve starting from her shoulder. Her key was around her neck.

MeiLin had an off-white dress on. It was decorated by a scattering of silver flowers at the knee-length hem. It had a larger silver flower on her hip. It was a one-shouldered dress and the strap was a silver chain of silver flowers. She had her key round her neck as well and a silver bracelet that had the word 'MEILIN' in a pretty writing. The word was written on a silver oval that was attached to the chain. It also had leaves and flowers attached to the chain links.

Tomoyo was wearing a deep purple skirt that was decorated with white treble clefs in varying sizes. Her top was also white and in a kimono style. It had her name in sparkly blue on the lower layer and in the corner was a navy blue heart. Tomoyo had her key on a ribbon around her wrist. Around her neck was a navy blue crystal heart on a silver chain.

Syaoran came into the room ina a pair of baggy jeans, not too baggy that they fell halfway down his legs[2], however. His top was a leafy green and clung to him like a second skin. It was decorated with a silver dragon once again and it wound around his torso, its head resting on his shoulder. This envoked another bount of drooling/blushing from Tomoyo and Sakura.

Dinner was quite uneventful, except for the fact that Kero had devoured half of the food on the table, leaving just enough for everyone else.

Dessert, on the other hand was a different matter, the cream cakes were devoured in seconds, leaving just one of the small cakes for everyone else.

**Later, Sakura's Room**

"Tomo-chan, where have you gotten that necklace? I haven't seen that before..." Sakura inquired, MeiLin was also looking interested.

Tomoyo blushed as she remembered where she got it from. She gave up trying to hide it as Sakura was obviously going to find out anyways, and she would save the nosey MeiLin some trouble too.

"His name is Eriol... I met him a couple of weeks ago. He's a prince who had gotten lost on his way to the Kinomoto Castle. I helped him, and well, he swept me off my feet. I've been secretly meeting him outside the village. He gave it to me after school one day..."

**Flashback**

Tomoyo sneaked through the forest, into a clearing where a handsome young man dressed in navy and gold clothes, he was dressed finely. His hair and eyes were midnight blue. They ran towards each other and held each other in a hug. They shared a tender kiss, full of love.

"Tomoyo, my darling. I'm sorry but this is to be my last day here." Eriol told her, with a pained look in his eyes. "I won't forget you, here, I have a matching one"

He gave her the box and pulled out his own charm. She had a deep blue crystal heart and he had a deep purple one. They sat in the clearing, watching he sunset before Eriol had to ride away on his horse and Tomoyo had to leave. She ran home and kept herself busy to keep from crying.

**End Flashback**

"...And I haven't seen him since. I cried that night, and the next and I have been crying for a couple of nights now." Tomoyo teared up at the couldn't help it, she was never going to see her love again. Sakura and MeiLin started at the sight and comforted the forlorn Tomoyo. They were too stunned to speak. The air of quiet in the room was only broken by her cries of pain.

This is where the trio stayed, until late in the night and they all slept soundly, tear marks staining Tomoyo's face. MeiLin's face grew troubled.

**MeiLin's Dream**

A flash of light, a group of people resembling the four teens that slept in the house were setting off. They carried large travelling packs on their backs. Kero flew besides them and Yue flew in the sky so as not to alert the ordinary people of the town. Yuki, happy as ever, ran around in excitement.

There was another flash of light as the scene returned to the random dreams that usually occupied MeiLin's head at night.

**End of Dream**

As MeiLin's face relaxed, Syaoran's face contorted into one of confusion.

**Syaoran's Dream**

Darkness, that was all there was to it, until a scene materialised. There was a group of seven beings walking through a forest, they walked past the training hut. Then they came to a fork in the roads, after a while they chose to go left. They came to a field of flowers, this is where they found a small stone each, they were in strange colours, emerald green, deep pink, navy blue and deep mahogany red.

This was where the dream abruptly ended. The darkness once again enveloped his sight.

**End Dream**

Syaoran's face once again regained it's content face. But in the next room, Sakura stirred slightly in her sleep, her facial expession changing.

**Sakura's Dream**

A flash of multicoloured light.

The scene was of a group of people travelling, following the path shown to them by strangely coloured pebbles. They walked for a while then rested through the night before rising to continue the mysterious journey. Soon they came to a strange group of field, each with their own plants in them.

The flash returned and the dream returned to the sight of a sunset.

**End Dream**

Sakura's face once again returned to it's peaceful state, whilst Tomoyo's face's look of contentment morphed into one of confusion.

**Tomoyo's Dream**

A flash of bright light was breifly seen, as the scene morphed into on of each of the humans ventured off into their various fields. They had left in what looked like a trance. Some time hadf passed, there was another flash as simutaneously, there were beams of light coming from the different fields. A pair of shadows flew quickly down each shaft of light, one animal-like, the other, more... how should I put it?... Human? All except for one shaft, it only had a human-like shadow fly down, towards the ground.

A final flash as the dream reverted itself.

**End Dream**

Tomoyo's calm look bagan to return to the previously troubled face.

**The Next Day**

They were out practicing once again, but something was up.

When they tried to call on their cards, they wouldn't work. It was strange, because Syaoran's ofuda's didn't work out either. Good thing Kero could explain why.

" The reason is simple. You all need guardians, like me and Yue. We can regulate how they work, how much of your power they feed from you, to make sure they obey you and anyone you say can. That way your cards can't be used against you and this will not happen again. It's all very simple actually."

"So why won't my cards work? I have you and Yue."

"Sakura, you are our mistress and we draw power from you, but we were also Clow Reed's guardians. But we can only control those that come under our jurisdiction. You draw power from the stars, not the sun or the moon. Therefore, you need a guardian of the stars, one of your own guardians, although you can't maintain more than 3 guardians without feeling the drain."

"Oi stuffed animal! Why won't my ofudas work for me? They ain't cards!"

"Well, gaki, you are a sorceror of the elements and your ofudas draw from you, therefore, you also need a guardian. Ya got that? And I ain't a stuffed animal!"

With that all solved, all they needed to do was find out how to get their guardians. This was hard as no one had any idea at all. Soon the random conversation turned to dreams. It all started when Sakura said she was tired. Then:

"Speaking of which, I had a strange dream last night." This was MeiLin.

There was a mix of no ways and me toos, before they all started to describe their dreams. Soon, their advanced minds realised that they were connected and peiced it together. They needed to wait until the day that the conditions were a replica of the conditions in MeiLin's dream. Until that happened, they just had to be ready and patient.

----------

Many weeks had passed without anything being exactly right. Until, that is, just when they were going ton dinner, MeiLin's face completely drained of expression. Her crimson eyes grew dull and in a raspy voice spoke a jumble of words. A magic circle glowed around her as she got lifted into the air, a magical wind blew around her. Symbols began to fill the air. They glowed with a forest green light and they morphed into a sentence.

'12th February, that is when your journey will begin. Use your dreams, for they lead the way, the way to the fulfilment of your destiny.'

MeiLin slowly floated back to the ground. Her ruby eyes regained their shine and a smile flew to her face. "The 12th...It's tomorrow!" Off to dinner they went, excited chattering filled the air as they told Sonomi and Kero, who promptly flew off to find Yue.

**12th February**

They awoke bright and early, well almost everyone awoke early.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP NOW!!!!!!!!!" Just like usual, huh?

Each of them had gotten outfits from Tomoyo to wear for the journey commencing that very day. They shoved their breakfast down their throats, grabbed their travelling equipment. Pushing excitement down, they got dressed. Syaoran couldn't care less about what he was wearing, a pair of camoflage trousers that were baggy, a pair of trainers and a muscle shirt. He attracted alot of attention from passing females. Sakura blushed and looked away, but it was hard to keep her eyes off him.

Syaoran was having an equally hard time keeping his eyes off her. She was looking extremely cute in a white bell sleeved shirt. Her skirt was also pure white. It was down to her ankles. If she had had her way, she would have worn shorts, but it was unsightly for a woman to wear trousers, much less shorts. Her skirt was embroidered with a scattering of pink peonies. Her hair was tied up into a single ponytail. It was a breath-taking sight.

Tomoyo was dressed in a pale blue dress that came to her knees. It was embroidered with a couple of water droplets. Her key was on a ribbon around her wrist. In a white heart around her neck was the letters E and T in cursive writing, they intwinded together.

As she caught sight of this, Sakura threw her arms around Tomoyo, a couple of seconds later, after Sakura had let go, MeiLin came down and did the exact same thing, whispering in her ear 'It's alright, don't worry.' Syaoran just stared, looking confused. He dismissed it as a female thing, something he wouldn't understand.

And off they went to begin their journey, a journey that will have them meeting new friends, learning difficult lessons and retrieving something they can't live without.

They were going to get their magic back.

**A/N: You see where I put numbers? Yeah, they correspond to these numbers down here:**

**(1) 'Skort' is NOT a typo. It's a skirt with a pair of shorts attatched, with the skirt covering it up. Hence, the word skort.**

**(2) I hate those boys who think they're totally 'gangsta' and wear jeans many sizes too big and they slid down their legs. I'm always like: 'Hey! I did NOT need to know what colour your boxers ARE!' They really just annoy me. Baggy jeans are fine but as long as they don't reveal alot of your underwear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally got Open Office. You know, the thing that gives you for free. Up till now, I've been using WordPad and let me tell you, it's not the best thing an author could use. There's no spell check! I'm surprised I haven't made very many mistakes! **

_**Note: There will be 3 MALE Guardians (I consider Yue and Kero as male), and 4 FEMALE guardians. I tried to make it fair but it's hard with an odd number of guardians and because I can think of more female names than male names, it will split like that, OK?**_

**Anyways, on with the story...**

**Chapter 4**

The day was hot and it didn't help with the sun baring down on their backs, the sunlight falling through the cover the trees provided. They were all following the directions they had received nights before. The training hut had been passed hours ago and, as Syaoran's dream had so accurately predicted, they came to a fork in the road. His handsome face contorted into a look of concentration as he tried to recall his dream. Yue had not once flew to the ground.

He looked to the left fork and proceeded down the twisting path. It was well-worn and very long. It cut through a clearing, though by this time, the sun had already completed it's slow curve and the ghostly moon was drifting through the sky. By the time they had set up camp, the moon was tired of playing and was resting in her bed of stars, watching the group sit and joke around the dancing fire, creating beautiful but brief designs in the air. The tents were up and soon, one by one, they retired to their sleeping bags, until all but one had gone.

The emerald eyes looked up at the silver moon and the glittering stars before smiling up at them and retiring to her uncomfortable bed. The stars seemed to glitter brightly at the glowing attention of the young girl who had no past.

**The Next Morning**

The sun was barely peeking above the horizon when a young man stepped out to bask in the soft glow. The fiery ball gave the sky a soft pink and a fiery orange look and gave the wispy clouds a soft blushing pink shade. He pulled out a pendant and it gave a white glow as it transformed into a large, heavy looking sword. He looked at it in amazement, as if it looked amazing to even him.

The usual golden hilt was now a deep green and the normal silver blade was now a brilliant white gold. It was engraved with his name in Chinese on one side, whilst on the other side of his blade, there was an engraved design of the all the elements that he controlled, in the form of elegant, snake-like Chinese dragons. His yin yang pendant now hung on a silver and gold thread. He looked behind him to find beautiful wings that were now a swirling rainbow, as if portraying confusion.

He examined the engravings and traced his fingers around them. He whispered "Water..." A glittering water dragon flew from his blade, bowed it's head and vanished back into his sword. He tried it again, this time pointing his sword at a rock and slashing his sword while saying "water." This time, the dragon flew from his blade and swiped the rock cleanly in two.

"What...?"

"Li-san! You shouldn't be up this earl--- WOW! When did that happen?!"

"Sa- Daidouji-san! You shouldn't be up either!"

"Li-san, you haven't answered my question yet."

"I- I don't actually know. I wanted to train this morning and when I released my sword, this happened."

Sakura sat deep in thought. All of a sudden, she pulled out her own star key and chanted:

**Key of the star,**

**With powers burning bright, **

**Reveal the staff,**

**And shine your light! **

**Release! **

When the golden circle faded, the pair noticed major changes in her staff too. It was much more impressive now. The staff had grown taller than her. The pink was paler than usual and the circle around the star had disappeared. The star was larger, it was also floating, surrounding it was a circle of smaller gold stars. The white wings too had disappeared completely, only to reappear on her back.

They were large and seemed to change colour with her mood. When she inspected her cards, The FLY card had gone, as was The SHEILD, The JUMP, The POWER, The FIGHT, The SONG, The VOICE, The DASH, and The LIBRA.

The pair discovered that Sakura could create shields with her mind, she was extremely fast, an incredibly high jumper and very strong. She could fight better than Syaoran, steal a person's voice, sing with a voice to envy Tomoyo's and tell if someone was lying or not.

The sudden bursts of magic jolted the other three awake. Sakura and Syaoran looked to Kero for the reason why the staff and sword had changed so much.

"Gaki, Sakura-chan, on this journey, you will uncover power that had been sleeping inside you. This applies to everyone, the journey may finish before your full power is released but it is fine because your magic will develop, day by day, no matter what."

Once they heard this, an excited Tomoyo released her staff. There were, of course, vast changes in her magic conductor. Her staff was taller than her and a deeper purple. The treble clef was now decorating the base, the ring having completely vanished and the blue sapphire now floated in a circle of music notes. She, too, had received wings and the same powers as Sakura, though the power of The SONG didn't do anything to her voice.

Now it was MeiLin's turn. Her staff was also now taller than herself. The rose was in the same position as usual but it's petals were now in a rainbow of colours, Each petal had it's own individual colour and the solid white the staff base had been before was now a clear diamond. The base captured the few rays that the sun gave to throw rainbows along the ground. She had the same powers the others had.

It was clear now that they could not hide their emotions from each other any longer, nor could they lie. They packed up camp, after resealing the keys and pendant. They realised that although the wings disappeared, they could still use their powers, well all of them apart from the power of flight.

Their walk was of about an hour, before they came to a field of flowers.

Syaoran's eyes glowed white as a magical circle appeared from under his feet. He floated into the air and raised his hands to the heavens. Four stones flew to circle around in the air above his hands once before resting in the palms of his hands. Slowly, he was lowered to the ground and the glow faded away. The stones floated up and flew to one of the humans present. Emerald green to Syaoran, deep pink to Sakura, navy blue to Tomoyo and deep mahogany red to MeiLin.

Once in their possession, the stones levitated in the air and flew in the same direction. They flew so quickly that the small group had to run to keep up, though it didn't tire them out. They soon came to the end of the path. The seven beings stood there, looking at the four fields out in front of them. The humans' eyes dulled and they walked off into separate fields, leaving behind the winged man, the dog and the winged, armoured lion

**MeiLin**

Still under a trance, she walked to the field with thorn less rose bushes and right in the centre was a hazelnut tree. It was surrounded by pure white flowers. She placed her hand onto the tree's trunk, a shaft of light materialised in front of her eyes, forcing her to step back.

Two shadows descended through the columns. The shaft disappeared, revealing a white lioness, she had a large garnet at the centre of her forehead. It was held there by a floral tiara, it was studded with diamonds. Her wings were like a dragonfly's, iridescent and delicate looking.

The other figure was of a female with pale green hair. It was twined with various decorative flowers that would never wilt for as long as she was supplied with power. Her dress was long and was a rich green. The stola style dress hemmed with silver, the ribbons holding the dress together were also silver. It fitted her well, only hinting at her curvy shape. Her wings matched those of her partner.

"My name is Rukia, and this is Tsukina Earth." The lioness spoke with a rich and powerful voice.

"Rukia... I can introduce myself you know!" The female's voice was rich and gentle.

MeiLin could only stare in awe. These creatures were created for her. They were beautiful. The trio made their way back to the meeting place, arriving at the same time as everyone else did...

**Syaoran**

Under the spell, he walked towards the red peony field. At the heart was a large elm tree, surrounded by pure white peonies, unlike the blood red of those surrounding it. His hand automatically flew to a knot in the trunk. A pure column of light reached for the sky. Two shadows flew to meet their new master.

As the shaft disappeared, two figures could be seen emerging. One was a regal Fire Kitsune(1). He was gold with red paws and a black nose. His 4 tails were all lit with a fire, indicating he wasn't fully grown, for adult Kitsunes had nine tails. One tail grew each time it gained enough power, they could live forever. Each tail was a different colour, red, white, black and yellow. He had the great wings of a phoenix.

The other was a woman, she had pink hair tied up into a high ponytail using a red band. Clipped to it was Syaoran's symbol, a yin yang. She was dressed in a flowing fiery red dress. Around her waist was a gold gauze sash, it wrapped around her a great many times and tied in a floppy bow at the front, some how, the sash was long enough that the ends of the ribbon brushed the floor when she walked. She had a more feminine pair of wings compared to the larger wings of her male partner.

"I am Furika Fire." The woman spoke with a powerful voice, reminding him of the regal voice of his mother's.

"My name is Huo." The deep voice of the Fire Kitsune showed his power.

"Chinese name? Interesting..." Syaoran's voice was slightly higher, but only by an little.

Returning to the meeting point, he was surprised to see everyone was arriving the same time as he.

**Sakura**

A field full of beautiful flowers did not snap her from her hypnotic state as she walked purposely towards the nadeshiko tree at the centre, surrounded by pretty daisies. Her hand gently pushed against a knot on the tree trunk and like with the rest a shaft of light flew up to join the other three. The Sakura Cards' mistress awaited the arrival of her third guardian.

The shaft slowly faded away to reveal a female. She had pure white hair, with small braids braided randomly amongst her hair. Her dress was a simple kimono. It was black with an elaborate design of a star on the back. Her obi was silver and glittered like the stars of the heavens above. On the sleeves and at the hem of the dress was an elegant design in silver thread. It depicted swirls and was scattered with diamonds.

"Mistress," she said, bowing low. "My name is Hoshiko Star"

"Hoshiko-chan, you don't have to do that. I am your mistress but I am also your friend, so please call me Sakura."

"Yes Mi-- Sakura-chan"

"Well Done!"

They started to walk back to the meeting point, where everyone was also returning.

**Tomoyo**

A field of lavender greeted a blank Tomoyo. She reached the cherry tree surrounded by white carnations. Tomoyo gently caressed the trunk of the tree as the shaft of light connected Heaven and Earth. As her guardians joined her, she regained conciousness.

A white tiger greeted her, it's forehead was adorned with a sapphire, it was surrounded by the silver in it's elaborate bed. Her wings were delicate and were like those of a Limentis Arthemis butterfly(2).

The other being was very delicate looking in a spaghetti-strapped, flowing white dress. It had thick blue material around her waist that was trimmed with lace. Blue ribbon was hemmed around the heart-neckline and the bottom. The bottom was cut in an upside down V at her knees, so that the back was a lot longer than the front, this exposed her white ballet slipper-like shoes, the silvery-blue ribbons criss-crossed to her mid calf. Her hair was long and wavy. It was pale blue and was plaited loosely. Her wings were very like her partner's.

"My name is Lilika Song and my tigress friend and partner is named Minami" Lilika's voice was light and airy, it was as if she were about to start singing.

"Pleased to meet you, mistress." Minami, however, sounded tougher, slightly deeper and rougher.

"No need for that! I'm your friend! So call me Tomoyo."

The two guardians nodded and they made their way back to the rendezvous point.

**Normal**

As everyone introduced themselves, they began to walk back, but the sun was beginning to set. They walked back for about half an hour before having to set up camp. The moon looked down and smiled on the happy group of friends. They were having an interesting conversation, inquiring about factors of their guardians magic.

"So do you guys have false forms too?"

"Well sure! Unlike Yukito, however we know of our true forms. The poor guy, he's living a false life too." This was Lilika. She motioned to all the new members of the group to show their false forms.

Rukia's wings wrapped around her and glowed a brilliant white. They shrunk and when they released, it revealed a little white bear, a look-a-like of Kero, except a white as pure as snow. Her wings were exactly the same in this form as in her true form, just smaller.

Tsukina's wings wrapped around her and when they released, they revealed an ordinary looking girl with straight, light brown hair. She was wearing a pale green skirt, decorated with leaves that were covered in a iridescent material. Her shirt was pale yellow and was decorated with daisies around the hem.

Next, Huo's flaming wings wrapped around him and burst into flames. When they died down, there was a cute little golden fox, it's paws were red as was the end of it's single tail. The tail, fortunately, wasn't covered in flames and it also had wings, a replica of Kero's but in red and gold. Cute right?

Furika's false form was a tall woman with wild, flaming hair that was tied in a half ponytail. She was wearing a simple black dress with a band of red silk around her middle. Around her neck was the yin yang emblem that was in her hair.

Hoshiko's false form's hair was platinum blond and was pulled back into a thick plait. Her dress was bell sleeved and long. It was white with diamonds scattered concentrated at the bottom and slowly diluted until there were none.

Minami's false form was a cute little white tabby cat with little blue butterfly wing's on her back. (A/N: Imagine Suppi's false form's wings and you'll know what they look like) Her eyes were a vivid blue, like the sapphire that resided on her forehead in her true form.

Lilika's hair was a beautiful blue, slightly lighter than Eriol's. Half her hair was pulled into a top knot bun at the crown of her head and the rest of it fell down her back like a waterfall. She wore a halter top dress. It was white and was scattered with blue gems, much like Hoshiko's dress.

This was how they walked home the next morning. Little did the gang know, there was a little surprise waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo back at the village.

When they finally returned home, two young boys of around their age walked up to the company, and Yue flew back to the house Yukito lived at.

One boy was tall with floppy dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. His hair partially covered his eyes. The other boy was slightly shorter with a more reddish brown hair colour than the first. His eyes were a greyish blue and his hair was styled into a spiked look, he was shyer than his boisterous brother and only really talked to those he trusted and knew well.

Tomoyo and Sakura rushed to hug the boys as they each messed up Sakura's hair and gave a kiss on the cheek to the cute girls. For some reason, Syaoran's body heated up slightly when the boys kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Ryou! Kai! I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Well here we are! We've had our fill of travelling and are here to stay. We're living at our old house, d'you remember where that is?"

"Sure we do! We've moved though, we're living at the big house by the river."

"Really? That's yours? Wow"

"Oh, meet our new friends, they're staying at Auntie's for a while."

"This is MeiLin Li," Ryou kissed her hand gentlemanly and MeiLin blushed at the contact. Kai nodded his head.

"This is Syaoran Li, MeiLin's cousin, don't mind him, he doesn't trust easily" Ryou reached out his hand for a handshake but Syaoran just glared at them so he retracted his hand, embarrassed.

"These guys are Lilika, Furika and Tsukina, they're also staying at our house. Of course you already know Kero and Yuki, but you don't know Minami, Rukia and Huo."

"Guys, this is Ryou Conya, he's fifteen like us, and this is Kai Conya, Ryou's brother and he's younger than Ryou by a year and 2 months." There was a chorus of 'nice to meet you's and such. Syaoran simply folded his arms and walked to the house, he went to his room to figure out why he had had those emotions when Sakura was kissed by those boys.

Such was his naivety, he could not fathom why.

The reason?

He was falling for the cheerful cherry blossom. And he was falling hard.

**A/N: Ooh... Syaoran's started to fall.**

**It's a long chappie, innit? Yay long chappies! Yay! OVER 3000 WORDS!!! AGAIN!!!**

**(1) Nine- tailed spirit fox of Japanese mythology**

**(2) Search it up on Wikipedia! You'll find it, it's the biggest picture, the one with iridescent blue markings.**

**I hope this will keep you satisfied for a while as I have hit the dreaded...**

**WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please! Please! It will help me keep going instead of losing hope in this fanfiction!**

**SO REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got inspiration for the story! Shortest Writer's Block EVER!!!!**

**I don't quite know how to end it.**

**Before I started, I had a ending planned but, well, it was a bit predictable and SO cliché! So if you have any ideas at all, don't hesitate to message me! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW!!!! IF I DECIDE TO USE YOUR IDEA, IT MIGHT RUIN THE ENDING FOR SOMEONE!!!!**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 5**

The royal family was losing hope. King Fujitaka and son Touya were worried about their mother/wife, Queen Nadeshiko had long since fallen into a deep depression, just after her only daughter was lost all those years ago. Touya had stopped kicking himself for losing his sister long ago, embracing the possibility that Sakura could have gone to the castle in the sky, now he only wished that his mother could do the same.

The public had no idea of the queen's depressed state, as she hid her sadness well from her subjects, though there was always a shadow of sadness forever present. The troops sent out to search for their missing princess, were ending their kingdom-wide search, as there were but a few more villages left to search. The people had long since given up on the young girl, thinking she had died alone in the woods.

The queen sighed for the third time that morning. She was falling deeper into her depression and if this search was unsuccessful, she would surely fall ill. The chance of that was high, for she was weak and thin, her skin had lost their youthful, healthy glow, and the gleam had disappeared from the her star-like eyes.

But, the strings of Fate were interfering with their lives again.

**A Small Village**

An angelic girl of fifteen was watching the sky, in the back of her head, she could feel a familiar aura approach her. She had been feeling strange around the young boy that was arriving by her side, now she was dense but not THAT dense. She had long since realised that she was in love.

"Hey, Daidouji-san" The aforementioned girl blushed, revelling at how her name rolled off of her friend's tongue.

"H-hi Syaoran-kun, and how many times must I tell you? Call me Sakura!" Syaoran's face was brushed with a slight pink hue. He loved how his name sounded out of his Cherry Blossom's mouth.

"Ahh, gomen Sakura-san, it's a force of habit."

"So why the sudden visit?"

"What? So I can't visit my friend without a good reason?"

"A-Ahh! No, that's not what I meant---"

"Don't worry! I was only joking! Actually, there is a reason. Every female of fifteen has been summoned to the town centre. They're still looking for the lost princess. You have to turn up to the Midsummer festival, that's where they're gonna be looking"

"Hai, arigato, though I doubt that I'm her. Mou, Tomoyo-chan's going to design me a new outfit just for that, isn't she?" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped at the image conjured by the simple statement.

"I'll bet she will." There was a "Sakura-chan" and Tomoyo burst into the room, startling the card mistress into jumping into Syaoran's arms, sending him off balance because of the sudden weight, the pair falling to the carpeted floor.

"Oh my---" was all Tomoyo said before a "I'll leave you two alone..." and she left, a faint "Saku-chan, see me when you're done" drifting back and falling on deaf ears.

The two were totally oblivious to the sudden intrusion. They were drowning in the depths of each others eyes, a cute brushing of natural rouge adorning each of their faces. There they stayed, with Sakura lying on Syaoran, his arms around her. It took them quite a while to finally snap out of their reverie and stutter their apologies, though neither regretted what happened. In the few moments that they had just shared, they had fallen deeper into the warm embrace of the emotion of love.

The silence was thick and awkward between our favourite couple. Until it was broken by the sharp ringing of the lunch bell. They travelled swiftly towards the dining room, together. The light rouge was still there, had they known what was awaiting at the lunch room for them, they would have never have arrived for the midday meal.

"HERE COME THE LOVE BIRDS!!!!"

"THE COUPLE HAVE ARRIVED!!!!"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE GAKI!!! SAKURAAAA!!!!"

"KAWAII DESU!!!"

The light brushing of colour on their cheeks had intensified to the full red of a fire engine, looking in the opposite direction of the other. All the inhabitants of the house had watched the scene when Tomoyo had called them and observed the blushing pair through a two way mirror, Tomoyo, of course, with her signature accessory, the video recorder.

**The Next Morning**

Syaoran was anxious. 'What if she says no? What if this destroys our friendship? I couldn't bare it if she never spoke to me again...' He was plucking up the courage to ask Sakura out on a date. The midsummer festival was coming up and tradition was that if you were over 14 (not including 14), you weren't to go alone. Either you went with a date or you didn't go at all.

The festival was to celebrate the summer and to hope for a good harvest, come autumn. It was always a themed party, last year it had been a theme of fairy tales. This year it was to do with magic, you were to dress up as magical creatures or magical people.

It was clear that the males were to go as the famed royal magician, Clow Reed (apart from those with magic and those that wanted to be original). He was supposed to be the second most powerful person in the kingdom, the most powerful was still unknown, but surges of power were felt and they surpassed him by quite a lot.

The girls of the village were mostly to be faeries and witches and maybe the odd mermaid, apart from those close to Tomoyo. They were going as cute super girls, their guardians were to go in their true forms, it was magical enough.

"Ahh- Sakura-san... W-will you go to the festival with me? Ano... That is, if you want to..."

'Did he just...'

'Here it comes, the rejection...'

"S-Syaoran-kun... You... Honto?!? I'd love to,"

'What...? Did she just...?'

"Really? You're not joking?"

"Course not. Why would I lie about that?"

'I'm going on a date with Sakura... I'm going to get glomped by Tomoyo... Ohh hang on, there she is...'

'I'm going on a date with Syaoran... I have to tell Tomoyo... Matte, she's already here'

They were being watched... and filmed. There was a very quiet 'kawaii...' it was almost swept away by the wind but, with Syaoran being Syaoran, his keen hearing picked it up. This was Tomoyo's cue to get away.

'H-how? I was so quiet though... And I hid my aura... Mou'

**That Afternoon**

"T-Tomoyo-chan... I don't need a new outfit!" Sakura was currently at the shop, where Tomoyo was rechecking her measurements and testing out materials against her skin.

"Nonsense, you can't just turn up to the festival in old clothes with your wand! People will think I didn't put much effort into your outfit! My reputation as a designer will deteriorate in front of my eyes!"

"Hoe... That's not true!"

"Sakura-chan! Don't you want to look good for your date...?"

"Ano... T-that is... Ahh..."

"Now hold still, I want to see how these two fabrics look against your skin. Then, when I've picked out the colours, you can pick which of the two patterns I should use, I can't pick between them, I'll just wear the other one. I've already finished MeiLin's costume!"

"H-hai." Soon the costumes were picked and now, they were heading home, it was gossip time!

**Tomoyo's room**

"I heard some gossip about you MeiLin... I heard you were going to the festival with someone we know very well." Tomoyo started the conversation off.

"Ano... Well, you do know him... You were the ones that introduced him to me,"

"So it's true? You're going to the festival with Ryou?" Now it was Sakura's turn.

"Hai..."

"Aww... Poor Kai... Looks like he'll be going alone. He doesn't talk to many girls, though many do have a crush on him. He's so quiet. Maybe you could keep him company, Tomoyo."

"Maybe I should. He knows I'm not interested, I told him about Eriol-kun. He shouldn't be alone, Chiharu's going with Yamazaki and Naoko is going with that new boy in class, you know, the one that loves to read horror stories... What was his name...? Uhh... Tanaka-san, isn't it?"

"Hai, they're perfect for each other, ne?"

"Anyways..." THWACK! Sakura had just initiated a pillow fight that would last quite a while. They all fell asleep, sprawled on Tomoyo's floor. In Syaoran's room, he had finally fallen asleep, after being kept awake by the girls' squeals and screams and giggles. He needed his sleep, not that he was going to get any.

Sakura got another very bad night's sleep. She was plagued by the dream she had been having for quite a while.

**Dream**

A flash. Sakura was feeling surprised. Another flash, she was getting married to someone and wasn't sure how she felt. Yet Another flash, there was and explosion and everyone she loved was endanger. Now it was darkness and words appeared in front of her. Th golden letters weren't any she recognised but she knew them, she knew what they meant.

_'A danger will show, 10 people, 5 souls have the power. To destroy the evil, The elements must be called upon and Love will conquer.'_

These words lingered in her mind until she had awoken.

**End Dream**

And she awoke to worried faces. Everyone had come into Tomoyo's room, feeling her aura. It had flared wildly whilst she dreamed. No one had much sleep that night at all, they were all trying to figure out who 6 of these 10 were.

They figured out 5 souls easily, the 10 mentioned were couples, it's said that couples that last shared a soul. They had already found 4. Sakura and Syaoran, and MeiLin and Ryou. After much argument over if Tomoyo and Eriol counted. They decided not because Eriol was not likely to come back to the small village ever. She did not even know his name!

The question was, when will this danger occur?

**Festival Day**

A week had past quickly and stalls were being set up for the festivities that were occurring that night. The whole village was caught in a flurry of activity. Even Tomoyo's small clothes shop was packed with last minute pick ups and orders. Tomoyo actually had to turn down work for she couldn't make it all in time. The sun was soon falling in the horizon and the festival was beginning. The shops had all closed early so that the shop keepers could rush home and get ready.

In the Daidouji house, the only residents ready were the guardians, Syaoran and Sonomi (She wasn't going). Ryou and Kai had arrived. Tomoyo was also ready but was doing MeiLin's hair and make-up whilst Sakura, who had her hair and make-up done already, was getting dressed. In about 15 more minutes, everyone was ready.

The girls made their grand appearance and it was well worth the wait.

MeiLin came down first. Her black hair was down and had been highlighted with streaks of pillar box red.

Her Chinese style dress was a white with a red rose was at her hip. The back of dress had slits so that MeiLin's wings could slip through, they were quivering with excitement. Her staff was in her hand and ready to go. In her hidden pocket were her Cards. Her shoes were white ballet pumps trimmed with red. Ryou was in awe of this angel in front of him. He looked dashing in his costume, he was dressed as a powerful magician, complete with his own red staff, it was topped with a false flame, it looked so real, it even flickered.

Tomoyo came down next. She earned a squeal from her mother and a polite comment from Kai. She was in a white halter top. It was decorated with a large flower, as was her hair. Her skirt was like that of a ballerina, puffed out and cut at the knees, her shoes were also like ballerina's slippers, criss- crossing once before tying into a ribbon. Her skirt had many layers of purple and pink, over the top was a covered in a decorative gauze, it was covered in glitter. Her wings were changing colours, alternating from white and yellow. Her Musical Magic Cards were in a hidden pocket. Kai was dressed as a magician like his brother but his staff was grey and blue, whirling around it was a ribbon, crafted to look like wind.

Lastly, Sakura descended the stairs. Syaoran was in his own little world, where it was just him and his angel. His sword was out and he had gotten Tomoyo to redesign his outfit to accommodate his wings.

Auburn hair was tied into two buns on either side of her head. It was tied with small green ribbons. Her dress was a pale minty green. It was backless so her wings could be free. Her skirt was layered with ruffled white material, making the skirt puff out. The skirt reached to just above her knees. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and were puffy, they were about 2 inches wide. On her feet were 1 inch heels and were also a minty green, they had ribbons that criss-crossed to mid-calves, displaying her birth mark proudly. Her cards were in a pouch attached to her thigh, under her skirt. Syaoran was in Li Clan ceremonial robes, not that anyone knew.

The festival was all fun and games. But when the time came for the inspection of the girls, that was when Sakura's life was changed forever. They had found their missing princess. And she would never see her Syaoran again.

**A/N Please, review! And send me a message if you do have any ideas! I'll give you credit for it and it will really help! See you in the next chapter!**

**Wolfie says BYE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uhh... I have an idea and I think it's OK, but the ending might change a little, depending on if you want a sequel or not. Please tell me, quickly, and ideas are still welcome.**

**Chapter 6**

Today was the day the troops came back. Touya was preparing for the worst. His mother was fragile and if his sister was not found, he feared that the delicate strings of her health would be cut and she would inevitably die. Too long had she waited to receive a baby girl. Only to have her cruelly ripped away after only 3 years of life together.

"She would have been 15 years by now if she had lived, with a birthday in five weeks." Yes, Touya had given up on the hope of his little sister being alive. He looked through his study window to watch his mother. She was where she always was, by the little playground they had built for Sakura. A sad smile graced his mother's frail face, a second loss had almost been too much for her.

The troops were back and the carriage swung to and fro, gently rocking the small figure within. Touya's sharp eyes caught the emerald hue of the young girl's eyes, and immediately recognised them. They were the eyes that haunted him at night, when he blamed himself for his sister's disappearance.

He rushed to find his parents, because _she_ was back.

In the courtyard below, a young girl, still in costume, was being escorted down a long winding path through an impressive garden and through large oak doors. The halls were tastefully decorated, they pronounced wealth but in a subtle way, hinting at their costly origins.

And through another set of oak doors were her 'parents'. Sakura looked at the ageing man that sat on the largest throne. Next to him sat a frail looking woman, she was young looking and held hope in her eyes. On the left of the man sat a strong looking male in his twenties. There was a final, unoccupied throne on her 'mother's' right.

"Sakura?" The hope in the woman's voice was such that the young girl was taken aback.

"Mother...?" She was uncertain and uneasy.

"Girl, show us your left ankle" The ageing man was regal and powerful, yet he too had a hidden hope in his voice. With a confused look, Sakura showed them the blossom like mark on her ankle.

"It is my baby girl after all!" Nadeshiko threw her arms around her daughter with such happiness and in such a non regal way that Sakura was taken aback. Slowly, she regained movement and hugged her mother back. Her father and brother were still recovering from shock. They had both given up hope years ago when no news was heard of the little blossom. Suddenly, they both tackled Sakura down with hugs and tears. Flurries of voices were heard as they all struggled to make up for 12-13 years away from each other.

Sakura collapsed in pain. She clutched her head and 3 years worth of memories rushed back to her mind. She clutched her head for a full 10 minutes.

"Mother! Father! Brother!" Sakura ran to the three in a rather unceremonious way but no one seemed to care. It was a most touching scene.

"Tell me, my cherry blossom, who has raised you so well?"

"Auntie Sonomi, I lived with her and her daughter Tomoyo. We recently had visitors... and OH MY GOD!!! Kero! Yuki! Hoshiko! Oh no! I can't believe I forgot!!!" She burst into tears at once.

"Who...? Sakura, darling, don't worry, we'll go get them,"

"Thanks mother."

"Don't worry about it, and it's mum, OK?"

"Now let's get you dressed, then we'll go!"

In the carriage, Sakura's mother asked again, "Who looked after you?"

"Auntie Sonomi and Tomoyo-chan"

"Can I have their full names please?"

"Sonomi Daidouji and Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura's mother promptly fainted in shock. Fujitaka's face paled considerably after hearing those names. Touya and Sakura just looked extremely confused. Half an hour later they arrived at the house that Sakura spent most of her life in.

Inside, the group were glumly walking around, without Sakura's clumsiness, life there wasn't very eventful. But then the clip clopping of horses interrupted the quiet. Everyone rushed outside, puzzled at the dark horses and the white and silver ornate carriage. Smiles broke out on their faces as a very pretty, emerald eyed girl stepped out of the carriage.

Sakura was wearing a flowing pale yellow dress. It gently brushed the floor when she walked. The dress was sparkly and atop her head was a glittering tiara. She immediately got tackled down by Tomoyo, MeiLin and Hoshiko. Yuki jumped straight into her arms after the three girls let go.

Sonomi was standing by serenely until Nadeshiko stepped out. Then she collapsed, much like Sakura had earlier. Being the caring girl she was, Sakura ran straight to her and hugged her till the pain receded. When she looked up, Sonomi's eyes filled with familiar love as she ran towards Nadeshiko, whose eyes filled with tears. The cousins were reunited.

Nadeshiko silently thanked the Gods above for giving back two important people in her life. Her cousin and her precious daughter.

Meanwhile, Sakura was gently looking at Syaoran. His gorgeous eyes held an incredible love. For her. Sakura ran into his arms. She couldn't bear being away from him for too long. Unfortunately...

"Gaki! What are you doing to my sister!?!?"

Touya and Syaoran glared at each other, you could almost see the sparks of anger. Syaoran slipped something into her hand before whispering to her and letting her go.

"_Open this when you're alone."_

"S-Syaoran... Onii-chan..."

"Yes Sakura?" Both men had looked at her tenderly, for just a second before resuming their fight.

"How dare you! You are not fit to say her name!"

"Say that again! I dare you! Why don't you ask her who I am to her!?"

"Well Sakura, what is he to you?"

"A-ano... H-he's my boyfriend..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" This was both Touya and Fujitaka.

"Sakura, you get your belongings, we're leaving. Now. Sonomi, we'll send a carriage to pick you and Tomoyo up in a week." Fujitaka was tight lipped and looked angry.

Sadly, Sakura retrieved Kero, Yuki and Hoshiko followed their mistress into the carriage. She whispered an 'I'm sorry' to Syaoran, who looked broken and very shocked. Tears stung her eyes as she said goodbye to the large group.

The way home was silent and awkward. Sakura watched the scenery roll by, stroking the small dog on her lap a small shadow of thinly veiled sadness present in her eyes.

Once at home, she got whisked to her father's study.

"You cannot see that _boy _any more."

"But why not?"

"I have a good enough reason."

"You can not be serious! You have to tell me!"

"You can not be seen with a-a _commoner!" _You would have thought he were a murderer!

"What?! That's it? That's your reason? I can't be with him because he was not born with a silver spoon in his mouth?"

"No! Sakura, you are betrothed. You have been since you were born."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Can you repeat that?"

"You're betrothed...?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. She would marry someone she never met.

"To whom? Can I at least have his name?"

"His name is Zhao Meng. He is from a distant land. You met him briefly when you were much younger."

"Oh yes... That makes it MUCH better!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, my dear,"

Sakura remained silent and swept gracefully out of the room. She wasn't happy and now, it didn't seem like she was ever going to be happy, especially with that piece of news. It was not fair. She was wishing she had not been born into this family. Her life was happy before, when she was working for money, when she was allowed to be with Syaoran.

Tears made their paths down rosy cheeks.

The next week, Tomoyo and her mother were arriving this morning. A small smile cracked on Sakura's face, it was the first in a week. Her cousin arriving was to be a happy time, Tomoyo was to sleep next door. Except Sakura could not muster even the tiniest of her famous radiant smiles, the way this was going, Tomoyo would notice something wrong in a second.

She pulled out a tattered looking note. She had read it many a times before and it was stained with tears, but Sakura would never let it go.

_Sakura,_

_I love you, and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to you, with your brother there. It's a known fact that brothers are protective of their sisters. Don't forget me, OK? _

And now she was arriving, time to face hell on earth. She was gonna FREAK when she hears the news.

Bright eyes opened wide as the sun broke free of it's bind to the earth. Raven hair flew behind a girl as she ran to get ready. Her new home was awaiting. Oh the joys that await her there, the new adventure would start today. But that meant that one adventure had to end.

Syaoran and MeiLin had gone. They decided to move on, since Tomoyo, her guardians and her mother, were all moving into the large castle belonging to the Kinomoto family, keeping their house to come back to.

The thought of seeing her new family brought a nervous smile to her face. She wondered what they would be like, how they would treat her and her mother... But it was no time to wonder as she got out their best dresses. Both were made by Tomoyo, of course! She loved how it was one of her first formal designs.

And she hurried to get dressed, and to get her breakfast ready for her and her mother. But she didn't get to, carriage wheels clunked noisily against the stones in the dirt road. Soft thumps signified the arrival of horses and Tomoyo got a few apples to give as a treat to the gorgeous pinto horses, their chestnut hides splattered with white. Her and her mother got into the carriage that would take them on their long ride to their new home. Little did Tomoyo know what awaited her at the residence.

**A/N Yeah, I know, terrible chapter. Blah blah blah... As soon as I finish this story, I'm going to take a bit of a break to write out a detailed plot to my next story. Complete with character profiles! Yay! Any ways, I'll see you next chapter!**

**BAI BAI!**

**Wolfie**

**P.S I'm gonna be changing my pen name soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Long time no update, right? Sorry! I've got tests coming up soon and it's hard to balance the two... Any ways, I'm trying to update more, and this story is coming to a close. Oh, and the wedding ritual is made up, since I have no idea how Japanese weddings go. It's from what I know of traditional weddings.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Sorry random...**

**Chapter 7**

The ride was long and so very worth it. The royal princess was my best friend AND cousin! How many people could boast that? Not that I was conceited, but I couldn't help but tell people with glee in my voice. I was so excited! I'm still so excited! Ahh! I wonder what wonderful clothes I'll get to wear! Wowzers!

The castle was massive! The gardens were exquisite! Oh I wonder what my room would be like! I don't think Sakura designed it. Oh, but her designs were so good!

When I stepped into the castle however, it was much better than the outside! But I had to do something about those dull maid's outfits, they were so... boring! These luxurious carpet, those gorgeous wallpaper designs! I was in design heaven!

I immediately asked the nearest servant where the princess was. She gave me a strange look but told me any ways. Should she have done that? It must be because I was allowed into the palace.

I ran around, asking maids where I should go, I almost got lost, there were so many hallways and doors! It was hard to navigate. I soon found myself in Sakura's white room, I would have to do something about that. But my mind was sidetracked severely.

Sakura was miserable here. I was living under the same roof as her and she was never like this! Some thing is terribly wrong. And there's only one thing that it could be.

She was missing him.

Her heart has been torn in two and that happy shimmer in her eye is gone. I immediately walked straight back out of the room and RAN to the study, where both monarchs were sitting, talking over the rise in crop produce this year.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE!?!?"

"Notice what, honey?"

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER IS MISERABLE! SHE HATES THAT SHE CAN'T BE WITH SYAORAN!"

"But she is always so happy!"

"SHE'S FAKING IT! SAKURA IS A CARING GIRL! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"That is not the point, she is engaged."

"WITH WHOM!?"

"Calm down! I'm sure she will tell you later."

I stormed out of the room. The nerve of them! They care about their reputation and keeping the royal blood 'pure' more than their own daughter, whom they had just found, alive and well! I would have thought they would have been happy, that they would have fought to keep her happy! Does 13 years not have anything to do with anything any more?!?

I rushed back to Sakura's room and swiftly gave her a huge hug. We spent the next few minutes in this comforting embrace. She cried into my top but I didn't care. When she had cried her fill, I took her to my mother. She has been a far better mother to Sakura than the Queen has! Pardon me if that last comment was treason! Know what? I don't even care any more!

**Normal POV**

-Study-

Nadeshiko watched as Tomoyo ran from the room. She wondered if the girl actually held some truth in her words. Maybe she didn't know her daughter well enough to judge whether she was happy or not. But still, their reputation was important, it had taken years to achieve, and she would not let her child ruin it.

**In a distant land somewhere...**

A young male with golden amber eyes and dishevelled chocolate brown hair was sitting in front of a fire. The room seemed comfortable, and yet he could not find peace. Syaoran stood by a window, he watched pink petals rain down on the regal garden below. In the next two weeks, his family would be preparing to go to a wedding, it was important they go, to resume their friendship with the neighbouring kingdom, they were each other's most powerful allies.

He sighed, for there was nought for him to do without Sakura.

**Two weeks later...**

Sakura was standing in front of three mirrors, each showing her red and gold dress in a different angle. Her hair was up in a fancy top knot, but as she was led out towards the alter, her beautiful emerald pools shed a single tear. She wiped it away and a cold stoic face replaced her forlorn look. It was time to meet her new husband.

She slowly walked with her hands by her sides. She looked up and saw a young man dressed in blue and silver ceremonial robes. He was handsome, his hair and unruly black, and his eyes a dark amber, a lot darker than Syaoran's warm golden hue. She gasped to herself. He was familiar, her eyes widened as she saw him as the boy that lived next door to her when she was living in that small town. He smirked.

She remembered his cocky face, his arrogant smirk, she remembered how he always thought he was better than anyone else. She felt an anger as she remembered how he had always assumed she had a crush on him, simply because she went red when ever he provoked her. He always mistook it as a blush, and that was how he was taking it now. His smirk widened and she felt like punching him in the face.

The ceremony started and they turned to bow to his parents, then to hers, then a final bow to the audience. As Sakura looked up from the low bow, the audience bowed back, and two pairs of eyes met.

Amber and Emerald. Syaoran. Sakura stood up with the man beside her, but, instead of going back to the alter, to tie the knot, she ran, straight to Syaoran. She knocked him over and Zhao Meng's eyes darkened.

A dark ball of lightning encased the hall and Sakura stood up, with her staff in her hand, Syaoran drew his sword and MeiLin and Tomoyo's staffs were summoned. Every set of cards glowed and The Fly, The Jump, The Power, The Fight, The Song, The Dash, The Voice, The Libra joined each master/ mistress.

The cards glowed brighter and The Windy, The Watery, The Freeze, The Firey, The Snow, The Earthy, The Wave, The Light and The Dark, The Wood, The Rain, The Flower, The Thunder,The Storm, all floated into the air and four different magical circles appeared on the floor, and all the floating cards were absorbed into each of them, they will find that they could now control the elements without the need of the cards, controlling them like they had learnt on that fateful morning in the forest.

Unknown to the four manifesting power, there was a big power ball forming in Zhao's hands, he hurled it at them and the shadow and lightning fizzled in the air as it flew through the air.

It was going to hit before the ritual was done, and the cards will go into chaos.

**A/N OMG!!!!! What's going to happen??? Check out this chapter huh?!? Sorry it's so short! SOO SORRY!!!!**

**Review it Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD**


End file.
